GoAnimate World 2
GoAnimate World 2 is a game in the GoAnimate World series. And is the 2nd game in the series. Another name for this is GoAnimate World 2: Attack of the Element Humanoids. Platforms: Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, PS Vita, PS4, XBOX One Story (Quotes shown in the intro cutscene are shown only.) "It is peaceful in GoCity." "It has even reigned victorious on Harry's army of Hand-Drawn goons." "However..." "Humans of the elements have awoken a few days after the battle." "A strange figure named Brandi and her friends have suddenly arrived." "A fellow GoAnimator found her..." "Suddenly, an aura surrounded Brandi and her friends!" "They begin to attack the whole city!" "They also summoned a blast to keep him away!" "BAM!" "The GoAnimator awakes on a plain." "The GoAnimator, GoAnimateYesGroundedNo, seeks revenge and proceeds to run back to GoCity." "Will he beat The Element Humanoids?" Playable characters GoAnimateYesGroundedNo (Base character) intellegent athiest (unlocked after beating world 5) louielouie95 (Unlocked after beating World 1.) Coulden (Unlocked after beating World 2.) Christian Adams (Unlocked after beating World 3.) BondFan94 (Unlocked after beating World 4.) Slippy V (Unlocked after beating World 5.) Sam Chen (Unlocked after beating World 6.) GoAnimateYes FlashNo (Unlocked after beating World 8) AsVp Terrorizer (Unlocked After Beating World 9) Mirror Brandi (Unlocked after beating the game, after World 7. She also has a special attack that can only be used once in levels that kills all enemies except bosses, they only lose 1/4 of their health.) Worlds World 1: Peaceful Plains (Boss: Humanoid of Earth, appears an Element Humanoid with green hair, shoots small energy balls.) World 2: Spooky Mansion (Boss: Shadow of Red, in the background) World 3: Happy Grove (Boss: Evil Flippy, portrayed by green stick figure with knife.) World 4: Weapons Alley (Boss: Weapon Thief, takes a different weapon based on HP.) World 5: Grounder Neighborhood (Boss: The Troublemakers, a gang of Troublemakers, a Troublemaker is worth 1/4 of their total health, so they share the same health bar.) World 6: GoAnimate City (Counterpart GoCity.) (Boss: Humanoid of Dimensions, appears as an Element Humanoid with black hair. It shoots much bigger energy balls than Humanoid of Earth.) World 7: GoCity (Final Boss: Brandi and the Friends, the original Element Humanoids, they work as a trio that functions the same as Humanoid of Dimensions in the first phase. In the 2nd phase, their souls manifest to become Elemental Soul, a rainbow-colored ball of energy that uses the bosses' attacks, only stronger.) World 8: Boss Rush (Goes through all of the bosses in a random order, except for Brandi and The Friends (Always the 7th boss), Elemental Soul (Always the 8th boss), and Element Humanoid Creator (Always the 9th and final boss), it is unlocked if you clear the game with Mirror Brandi on Impossible Element Destroyer difficulty, also with an exclusive boss, which is the Element Humanoid Creator.) World 9: Missingno. (Secret Boss: BSOD, shoots multiple errors and glitch projectiles. Level unlocked by completing Boss Rush and entering the Konami Code on the title screen, which causes the title screen to be VERY glitchy, press start as usual and you will be taken to the level, note that if you input it again, you will go back to the level you were on.) Levels 1-1: Where am I?! 1-2: Finding the Humanoids 1-3: Big Hill 1-4: (Boss level) An Element Humanoid already?! 2-1: Spooky Forest 2-2: Mansion 1F 2-3: Mansion 2F 2-4: (Boss level) KILLKILLKILLKILL 3-1: How peaceful... 3-2: Wait, blood?! 3-3: Who caused this bloody mess?! 3-4: (Boss level) The culprit! 4-1: Weapon Factory 4-2: Training Area 4-3: Training Field 4-4: (Boss level) A thief?! 5-1: How nostalgic... 5-2: Grounded for life 5-3: The secret hideout 5-4: (Boss level) Showdown in the hideout 6-1: A different world? 6-2: Another city... 6-3: Sam Chen's world... 6-4: (Boss level) The keeper of all dimensions 7-1: Oh no! The city! 7-2: Lava everywhere 7-3: Elemental guardians 7-4: (Final boss) The final battle 8: Arena of Elements (Boss Rush) 9-1: ASVP TERROIZER!!!! 9-2: PRESS ANY KEY TO RESTART. 9-3: ?????????? (Full run of all 3rd stages of the worlds, except this level and Boss Rush, with harder and glitch enemies) 9-4: (Secret boss) AN ERROR HAS OCCURED. Music I give credit to the original games and series. Prologue Part 1: Theme 3 (RPG Maker VX Ace) Prologue Part 2: Theme 2 (RPG Maker VX Ace) World 1 Level Music: Overworld Theme (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Pre-Boss Music: Pre-Boss Room (Kirby Triple Deluxe) World 1 Boss Music: Boss (Kirby Triple Deluxe) World 2 Level Music: Tower Theme (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) World 2 Boss Music: Final Boss (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) World 3 Level Music: Theme Song (Happy Tree Friends) World 3 Boss Music: Lumine Phase 1 (Mega Man X8) World 4 Level Music: Studying The Factory (Kirby 64) World 4 Boss Music: Boss (Ducktales Remastered) World 5 Level Music: Town 1 (RPG Maker VX Ace) World 5 Boss Music: Koopalings Battle (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) World 6 Level Music: Subspace (SSBB) World 6 Boss Music: Tabuu (SSBB) World 7 Level Music: Castle (NSMBW) World 7 Boss (Phase 1): Miracle Matter (Kirby 64) World 7 Boss (Phase 2): C-R-O-W-N-E-D (Kirby's Return to Dreamland) World 8 Boss Rush (Not counting Element Humanoid Creator, Brandi and the Friends, and Elemental Soul, Elemental Soul and Brandi use their normal themes.): Arena Battle (Kirby Triple Deluxe) World 8 Final Boss (Element Humanoid Creator): Battle 9 (RPG Maker VX Ace) World 9: Royal Road (Kirby Triple Deluxe) World 9 TRUE Final Boss: Windows Error Remix (None) Ending: Ending Theme (FFX) TRUE Ending: Ending Theme (MM2) Credits: Acid Jazz (GoAnimate) TRUE Credits: Credits (Super Smash Bros.) Category:Game Category:Video Games